Shared Scars
by DaneWoakes31
Summary: They share scars. Will either be able to let the other in or just push each other away. Callen/OC. Thanks to everyone who has helped me write this.
1. Chapter 1

**Emme & Callen Chapter 1**

When Emerald Anasta got a phone call from Director Vance to report to NCIS Special Ops she was pissed; she was supposed to be on inactive duty until she decided she wanted to come back not when Jarvis said so she knew it had been him not Vance; but being the good little foot solider Gibbs had taught her how to be she left her home in Boston and headed for LA and not before Tony text her to not forget her bikini, one thing she knew for sure; she was never going to be able to wear a bikini even if she wanted to.

Emerald Anasta was damaged goods; which is why she was on the inactive Agent duty list. Emerald or as her friends call her Emme; was injured while on duty in Mexico 3 years ago and since then has been a little hesitant to return to the field. She was glad that she had the weekend to settle into her apartment and get used to West Coast time.

When she got to ops on Monday morning Hetty was waiting for her in her office. Emme had heard all about Henrietta Lange; a lot of people she had worked with believed she was an urban myth created to scare the new agents into making sure they stayed in line; but Emme knew Gibbs and Gibbs knows Hetty so she knew damn well the 'urban myths' are actual fact.

"Hello Miss Anasta and welcome; come in and we'll have a nice cup of tea and have a chat" Hetty said "or coffee if you prefer"

"Ah Hi; tea is fine I don't drink coffee" Emme replied

"Well that's good maybe it may rub off on your team mates" Hetty said smiling

"Team mates? I don't know if you know but I'm not cleared for duty"

"You were cleared for duty 7 months after your accident; it's all in your record"

"Damn" Emme hissed

"Is there a reason you don't want to come back to work?"

"I almost died; when you get on a first name basis with the trauma surgeon and nurses you really need to re-think your life and job wouldn't you"

"I've never been in that situation before"

"Lucky you; can you tell me why I'm here"

"There director has made is a requirement that there is to be a psychologist on the team at all times and you have the training"

"You have a psychologist Nate Getz"

"Who is away on assignment; you will be here as a fill in for Nate while is away and working as an agent and our liaison agent with a Washington DC office; you'll be taking your orders from Vance and Granger; you will be in the office most of the time"

Just then two agents walked in talking for too loudly making Emme jump in surprise; she had almost forgotten that she was in a bustling office.

"The team is here now we'll go and introduce you and then you can get started on Nate's records on the team"

As we walked over I recognised a familiar red head.

"Emme" Nell said rushing over and hugging me; Emme froze from the contact.

"Hi Nell" Emme replied trying to relax from the sudden contact

"What are you doing here" Nell asked

"I'm about to explain that to everyone Miss Jones" Hetty answered saving me from having to reply "This is Special Agent Emme Anasta; she has been placed here by Secretary Jarvis; so it will be above all our pay grades to complain about it; after the incident at the NCIS head office in May Secretary Jarvis has decided that there is to be a psychologist on the team at all times" Hetty said

"But we have psychologist Hetty" Nell said "Yes Miss Jones but because he is away on assignment out of the country we need someone to fill in till he is back on a permanent basis" Hetty replied

"So she's taking Nate's place" one of the agents said; he didn't look like he wouldn't smile much, his blond hair was cut very close; with 5 o'clock shadow and bags under his eyes that look permanent but it seemed to add to his attractiveness but what topped it off was his piercing blue eyes that made you think he could see right through you.

"No Mr Callen you misunderstood me; Miss Anasta is here until Mr Getz is back permanently for the moment she is just filling in; but Miss Anasta will be working as a liaison Agent with our head office. Her orders come from Director Vance and Assistant Director Granger so Miss Anasta will be co-team leader. Mr Callen if you have a problem with that you know who to make the complaint to" Hetty said "you will all have to have meetings with Miss Anasta once she is caught up on Mr Getz's files" Hetty introduced me to all the members of the team and pointed to them as she did so Emme knew exactly who was who. Emme knew a little bit about Eric from Abby she had said he was a very cool guy and easy to get on with.

Emme went and got 'settled' into Nate's office and started reading his notes on the team and to get to know then as well as the open cases that the team were working on; the office phone rang.

"Anasta" Emme said answering the phone

"Emme you're wanted up in the Ops centre" Nell said

"Okay I'll be right up" Emme replied hanging up. As Emme started out her phone rang it was McGee;

"Hey McGoo, I haven't got around to unpacking yet but I'll start tonight; I will find your Doctor Who DVD" Emme said answering

"There's no rush Emme but that's not why I'm calling; someone is trying access your file" McGee said worry in his voice

"I know exactly who it is; they really don't like new people here" Emme replied noticing Hetty was at her desk "I've got it under control thanks Timmy I'll call you later" and she hung up and took the stairs to at a time.

They didn't hear her enter Ops, so she took it upon herself to use the closest computer to throw Eric out of the system. "What happened there Eric" Kensi asked him

"I threw him out of the system" Emme replied before Eric could answer "because what you lot were making him do is an invasion of privacy; you were told all you need to know, I want to be here just as much as you want me here Agent Blye; if I had I had a choice I would have stayed at home in Boston or transferred back to DC because at least Gibbs treats his work colleagues with respect; now why was I called up here if it was to face the inquisition I'll go back to doing real work"

"We have a case" Nell replied from behind me "Hetty wanted you read in on it"

"Okay then why don't we get started on actual work" Emme said focusing her attention on Kensi as she spoke "instead of using ops for our own personal use"

"You know Gibbs" Callen asked

"Yes" Emme replied looking at him "I'm sure you can call him to confirm that if you don't believe me; but do it on your own time; Nell take the floor"

"Who put you in charge" Kensi asked

"SECNAV" Emme replied focusing on the screen and avoiding Kensi "got a problem with it take it up with him; now if you don't mind Agent Blye we have work to do"

When the brief was over Emme went to go back to Nate's office but she turned and headed back the other way and left ops and got in her car and drove away. She found herself at the beach; she bought herself a pair a sunglasses at a stall and found a shady spot and sat there for a little while before heading back to ops to write her psych evaluation on their current case and gave it to Nell because she wasn't quite ready to go toe to toe with Kensi again; but she didn't leave Nate's office for the rest of the day.

Emme was packing up for the day when there was a knock at the door; she froze before answering.

"It's open" Emme said the door opened and it was Kensi

"Hey Emme can I come in?" Kensi asked

"If you're going to challenge me no" Emme replied

"No I came to apologize; you were just trying to your job; and I shouldn't have gone behind your back looked at your file"

"Well thank you maybe we can get off to a better start tomorrow" Emme replied

"Deeks" Kensi said "what are you doing here?" "I was coming to invite Emme to have a drink with us; it was her psych eval that helped us close the case" Deeks replied giving me a smile he clearly had practised

"You closed the case" Emme asked

"I said I was going to do the asking" Kensi said to Deeks; Emme's question going unanswered

"I appreciate the asking but I'm going to have to decline; I've still got a lot of unpacking to do" Emme said speaking over the top of Kensi and Deeks's bickering "maybe another case" she said picking up her back and siding past them in the door way. She got held up when she went to walk past the bullpen

"Are you coming out with us?" Sam asked

"Not tonight; I've still got some unpacking to do; well unpack until I find McGee's stuff so I can send it back to him; so goodnight"

McGee's DVD's were in the first box she unpacked so she didn't bother unpacking anymore; she put the DVD's in her bag so she wouldn't forget to post them in the morning. Emme decided to go and have a shower to wash away the grime of the day; the water was lukewarm even with the hot tap on full and no cold water at all; the hot water had run out completely right before she was just about to start washing her hair.

"I guess washing my hair will have to wait until morning" Emme said lot loud to herself. She had just finished dressing when her phone started ringing; she made a dash for it and didn't bother looking at the caller ID

"Hello" Emme said answering

"How was your first day?" Gibbs asked in greeting

"Gibbs, it was okay it's not going to be an easy place to settle into" Emme replied hearing her former boss's voice relaxed her

"McGee told me about your little mishap"

"Yeah; it was just a misunderstanding it's all cleared up now; they are very suspicious of new people from what I can gather"

"Callen giving you a hard time?"

"Ah no; still early days though"

"I better let you go so you can unpack; looks like Jarvis wants you there on a more permanent basis"

"Perfect because LA weather agrees with me so well" Emme laughed

"Well I'm sure if you want to come back to DC you only have to ask"

"I'm not a runaway Gibbs"

"Not anymore" Gibbs countered "Exactly; sorry to cut this talk short but I'm going to turn in early so I can head in early tomorrow to get ahead of the paper work and maybe use the gym before everyone else gets there"

"Well okay Em you take care and remember we've all got scars; just ask Callen"

"I will, thanks for the call Gibbs"

"Call me if you need to; there's no shame in wanting to come home Em; your dad would be proud"

"Semper fi"

"Semper fi" Gibbs replied and Emme hung up. She wished Gibbs hadn't brought her dad up, she seemed to miss him more and more every day and it made her think of her family she lost long ago; she looked down at her wrist at the tattoo that she got to remind herself of her mother; the words in similar elegant script just like her mother: _Breathe, Live, Love_.

When Emme got up the next morning she had no water what so ever; so she decided that she'd shower after she'd worked out in the gym and use her lunch break to look for a better apartment and ASAP. When she got to ops the changed into her gym gear; no one else was in so she didn't put her shirt on over sports bra. Emme stopped and looked at herself in the mirror in the women's change room and did inventory on her scars; there was her appendix, the four bullets holes she got from a Mexicali cartel member; who she pay in kind and shot him point blank between the eyes and the stab wound that was just below her sports bra; which was a lasting reminder of the attack on her family. She looked at her tattoo that was on her right side 3 brightly coloured butterfly evenly spaced up her side connected by vine; each butterfly represented a member of her family; white for her Dad, green for her mum and yellow for her sister with purple flowers a points along the vine, then above that in the same script as the tattoo on her wrist was her Bostonian est. 1981 tattoo that she got when she was 18 and her mother went through the roof when she came home with it; two days later her mother was dead. Emme physically shook herself and put on her iPod which only seemed to have Frank Sinatra on it; she made a note on her phone to rip tony a new one later and headed out to the gym.

Emme has set an alarm on her iPod that would give her at least 15 minutes to get in the showers and be ready to face the team. She was about an hour in to her work out now working out her anger issues on a punching bag, when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end; she swung around ready to strike whoever it was but she over balance and crashed right into Callen knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh god sorry" Emme said trying to disentangle herself from Callen and ended up elbowing him in mouth "oh crap" she scrambled up

"You have a mean elbow" Callen replied his mouth bleeding

"Oh crap" Emme said again and grabbed her clean towel and held to his face "why did you sneak up on me"

"I didn't, I didn't know you had your headphones in" Callen's answer muffled by the towel

"It helpful for me to listen to music while I work out; are you okay"

"I've had much worse; your eyes are very blue"

"Oh god did you hit your head"

"What"

"Why are you bringing up my eye colour?"

"You think I have concussion because I'm bringing up your eye colour?" Callen chuckled "I only mentioned it because I'm looking you in the eye; but they are very beautiful eyes".

"Thanks" Emme said blushing and she was grateful for her dark olive skin tone; it wouldn't show up the blush as bad as it was

"You have tattoos" Callen said

"Yep girls are allowed"

"I wasn't questioning it; you just don't seem like the kind of girl that would have tattoos"

"Well Abby is a terrible influence"

"Ah Ms Sciuto; very different character"

"But the sweetest person you'll ever meet" Emme replied but she noticed Callen's gaze linger on her stomach "If you're okay I'm going to hit the shower"

"Well don't hit it as hard as you hit me because we don't need a broken shower"

"Ha, ha Agent Callen" Emme said heading for the safety of the changing room and the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emme****& Callen Chapter 2**

Emme spent a good 30 minutes; 20 minutes were spent standing under the hot spray to relax her muscles and scolding herself for stupidity, if they didn't dislike her before they certainly would now that she elbowed Callen in the face she certainly is going to be on the outer.

She was heading to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea; when she heard Sam ask Callen what had happened to his face; _I didn't hit him that hard did I?_Emme thought to herself.

"Mr Callen, Sam's question demands an answer," Hetty said. "That is quite a nasty knock you've sustained. You didn't get into any bar fights I hope." Emme decided now would be a good time to intervene

"It was my fault," Emme said making everyone look in her direction. She winced when she saw Callen's lip which was quite swollen and already bruising.

"Miss Anasta," Hetty said

"I was working out in the gym and I didn't hear him come in; and he kind of surprised me," Emme rambled

"And you punched him?" Sam asked

"More like my elbow when I fell on top of him; it was more of a had to be there moment, I did tell you to put ice on that," Emme answered

"I am," Callen said hold up an ice pack. "Didn't hit the shower to hard I hope."

"You're a comedian Agent Callen," Emme replied sarcastically.

"Wow Callen, what happened to your face?" Deeks asked walking in with Kensi.

"My elbow," Emme answered before anyone else could speak up. "Long story and I'm sure there is security footage somewhere of it; I'll be in Nate's office if you need me," and Emme walked away as quickly as she could without running.

Emme had pretty much caught up on all Nate's notes and all the open cases. When Nell came knocking.

"Hey Nell, is this personal or professional?" Emme said before the analyst could open her mouth.

"Personal. Do you want to come and have lunch with Eric and I? It's a slow day and there is no current case so we're heading out and I wanted to invite you because I haven't seen you in ages," Nell replied rapidly.

"You know I am actually starving; I don't think I ate dinner last night or breakfast this morning," Emme replied. "I've got to send this email and I'll be right with you."

"Awesome we'll meet you outside," Nell replied.

"Sure," Emme replied and finished replying to Ziva who had been checking in on her and decided that she would use a little work time to look for an apartment that actually had running water.

She met Nell and Eric in bullpen and they were talking to Callen.

"Callen's going to come with us," Nell said. "You don't mind, do you?"  
"Callen is the one who you should be asking," Emme replied.

"I'm okay; the swelling has gone down and the bruising isn't too bad; I have honestly had worse," Callen said  
"Chinese then," Eric offered and we all agreed. Emme found a few apartments that she made appointments to check out on the weekend when she got back from lunch with Nell, Eric and Callen. It got quite awkward when Eric accidently said out loud it was like a double date, he apologised continuously for his comment but it was too late. There were no cases so Emme decided to have her mandatory evaluation of the team. She started with Eric and Nell but only got as far as Deeks before the day was over, it did make her wonder whether Deeks just liked to hear the sound of his own voice. She was just walking out Nate's office door when she almost crashed into Callen.

"Geez man you've got to start making noise when you move around," Emme said.

"Sorry", Callen chuckled. "I was just coming to check if you're going to be working out in the gym tomorrow."

"Yeah most likely, why do you ask?" Emme replied.

"Well so I know not to sneak up on you," Callen chuckled again.

"Oh wow. Are you going to guilt me into something?"

"Yes actually; Sam's going to be in late tomorrow he's got some personal things to take care of, I thought maybe you could spa with me."

"You want me to serve your arse on a silver platter."

"Who knows maybe it will be yours?"

"You're on G Callen; I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Is 6 good for you?"

"6 will be perfect."

"Did you find McGee's stuff that you need to send back to him?" Callen asked.

"What?" Emme questioned.

"You said last night that you had some unpacking to do, you needed to find McGee's stuff; which was why you couldn't come out with us."

"Right, yes I did and thank you for reminding me I need to get them sent off," Emme said, remembering McGee's DVD's were in her bag.

"I can do that for you Miss Anasta," Hetty said appearing out of nowhere making Emme jump.

"That's okay Hetty it is personal business," Emme replied.

"Who's to know," Hetty answered. "You can pay the postage for it if you like."

"Are you sure, it will be okay if I do that?" Emme said getting the DVD's out of her bag. "He lent them to me when I was out of action."

"Doctor Who," Callen said looking at the top DVD.

"I'll have you know Agent Callen that Doctor Who is actually a fantastic series, it helps you get out of reality for a while," Emme replied to Callen.

"I'll get these sent off to Agent McGee in the morning," Hetty said.

"Wait I'll just right him a note," Emme said grabbing her notebook out and digging for her pen and scribbled and thank you note to McGee so he knew she'd sent them back. When she'd torn the letter out of her book and handed it to Hetty, Hetty bade them good night and walked off.

"McGoo" Callen question.

"It's Abby and my affectionate name for him; it really only bugs him when Tony does it," Emme answered.

"Alright then, I'll walk you out," Callen replied.  
"No it's okay; I think I left some of my stuff in the gym, I better go and get it."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning at 6 am sharp."

"It's a platonic date," Emme replied laughing heading to gym. "She'd decided that she would have another quick shower before heading home.

She stopped at a drive through to get her dinner before heading home. She had a rough night and ended up waking up in a cold sweat from having nightmare. It was 5 in the morning so she decided to get up and get ready for work. She put her gym gear on and packed herself a change of clothes to change into after she'd finished working out. As she was driving to ops she wondered if Callen had remembered the little deal. When she got into the change room there was a locker that had her name on it; she gingerly opened it but it was empty thankfully nothing popped out or exploded, so she stowed her stuff in there and went to head out to the gym when she heard the sound of someone bouncing a basketball.

"You're here early," Callen said before aiming the ball at the net and not surprisingly it went in.

"I couldn't sleep, so why are you here early?" Emme replied.

"Couldn't sleep," Callen answered.

"You still are having nightmares then?"

"Yeah, are you still having nightmares?"

"I'm the psychologist here don't turn the tables on me."

"No you're not, well you are but not right now you're not on the clock yet; we are just two people talking," Callen said.  
"You talked to Gibbs," Emme accused

"He called me," Callen countered. "He wanted an unbiased opinion."

"Did you speak to him before or after we made our little sparing date?"

"After," Callen replied. "He called me when I got home. He worries about you."

"Well he shouldn't, I'm a big girl I can look after myself. What did he tell you?"

"Just about your last mission with them, and this was why you were on the inactive duty."

"He told you I got shot."  
"Yes he told me you got shot, he also said that you are very lucky to be alive because the bullet pierced one of the main arteries to your heart," Callen said looking directly at her now. He never said anything about you getting shot in the stomach though, so how old are those wounds?"

"3 years, Gibbs say how I got shot?"

"Mexicali Cartel member"

"Who shouldn't have been able to get the jump on me because I am a trained agent, I had just come back on duty after being shot while on a mission in Iraq, I was nervous and jumpy and to slow to react and he shot and almost killed me because I was cleared too early to go back to work so I wasn't making the same mistake again. Did Gibbs tell you how long ago that was?" Emme said anger vibrating through her voice. Callen stood stunned for a minute before he spoke.

"No," He replied.

"2 years ago, I was supposed to be back at work fully reinstated 17 months ago but I said I wasn't ready, so Davenport allowed me to use my psychology degree with the team in DC, but then he stepped down and Jarvis took over as SECNAV, before I knew I was shipped back to Boston and then forwarded on here, to fill in while Nate's away and as a fully reinstated operating Agent and to be co-team leader with you, which I think you can see for yourself I didn't have any part in."

"Feel better,"

"Actually I do feel a little bit better."

"Well after we've finished in here you'll feel a whole lot better; maybe when where done here I'll help you train in the shooting range."

"Please don't tell me you're making a pass at me."

"You won't know I'm making a pass at you, I don't go for obvious."

"Oh and you have the whole I don't date them if they have their own handcuffs rule, and you only date blonde supermodel types and you've never had a relationship last longer than 6 weeks except for that one time you were 'married'. "

"You've been here two days," Callen replied.

"With access to Nate's records and perfect hearing, you should hear how some of the women in this office talk about you when they are in the ladies; they are full of complete admiration and a little, actually no a lot of lust," Emme said matter-a-factly.  
"Wow, I don't think you were supposed to tell me that isn't that breaking some ladies room code..."

"I don't really care because I have a feeling I won't be here for very long; Nate will come back and there won't be a need for me and I'll probably get sent back to Boston, I'm pretty sure Jarvis doesn't want me in DC, I don't think he likes me very much"

"Well should we get started, I'm pretty sure someone said something about serving my arse on silver platter"

"Okay but no holding back because I'm female."

"After the way you elbowed me yesterday, not likely Agent Anasta."

"The only good fight is a fair fight."

They sparred for well over an hour and a half before they were interrupted by Granger the pair in a very compromising position.

"Nice to see you're settling in well here Agent Anasta," Granger said.

"Yes Assistant Director, I'm settling in just fine," Emme replied getting off Callen where she had him pinned to the ground. "I think that's enough for your lesson today Agent Callen, let me know when you need another," she hurried off to the change room and showered as quickly as she could.

She avoided the bullpen as much as she could, instead of going to get Kensi so they could have their chat she called her cell, just in case they were busy she told herself it's not like she was avoiding Callen or Granger, well maybe avoiding Granger just a little but not Callen. She got Sam as he came into work because they didn't have a case again; they didn't until she went to speak to Callen, she got the call to head up to ops for a brief because her psych evaluation was needed. Emme spend the next few hours up in Ops watching the team try and track down there target and she was being honest with herself most of her wanted to go and grab her gun and go and join them, she really tried to supress that feeling. Once the case was done and the team were on their way Emme went back down to her office to finish of the days' work that had been created by that case. Everyone stopped in on their way home and thanked for her help; but when Granger turned up she knew it couldn't be good.

"What going on between you and Callen Emerald?" Assistant Director asked and Emme tried not to wince she hated being called Emerald even though it was her name.

"Nothing Assistant Director" Emme answered

"That's not what I saw thing morning"

"What you saw this morning was Agent Callen and I sparring, I know the rule Assistant Director; maybe you've forgotten who trained me"

"Gibb's teaching methods aren't exactly usual"

"No they aren't but they make sure everyone toe the lane but never cross it, if that's all Assistant Director I have work I would like to finished before I go home tonight"

"Very well but Agent Anasta, stay away from Agent Callen, it won't end well for either of you"

"Are you threatening me" Emme replied standing up  
"That wasn't a threat, it was a warning from now on maybe you should train with Agent Blye" Granger said before leaving the office. Emme was too worked up to finish her, so she saved it and decided to get some practise in at the shooting range. Her first round was a little rusty she got a double tap to the heart though event though the other bullets went a little off course. She caught movement out the corner of her eye and spun around it was Callen he was holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"What are you still doing here Agent Callen" Emme asked as he brought her target up

"Wondering why you're still here" Callen replied

"Letting off some steam, had a bit of a run in with the Assistant Director, another person I think that doesn't like me too much"

"Granger doesn't like anybody"

"That's why I don't call him by his name, but he seems to think it's okay to call me by my name" Emme said re loading her gun "wow I sounded so much like a 5 year old in the playground telling the teacher the bullies have been calling her names"

"Does that make me the teacher?"

"Hmm? I think you could pull it off but you'd have to watch out for the single mum, they would just eat you up" Emme said before setting up for her next round. Before she could shoot though she felt Callen's hands on her changing her stance, when he moved his hands she emptied her clip. It was way better than the first time, a centre mass through the chest and double tap and double tap through the forehead.

"Remind me never to get you angry when you have a gun, double tap between the eyes" Callen said bringing the target up "much better than the first"

"I was a little rusty, it's the first time I used and held a gun since my evaluation 2 years ago"

"I'm going to keep this one" Callen said holding up her second target

"Okay then weirdo, I'm going to go and pack up and head home still got to be here by 9 even though it was a late night"

"Just out of curiosity what is your first name if it isn't Emme"

"Emerald"

"Emerald"

"Yes Emerald, my mother was from the Emerald Isle"

"Your mum was from Ireland" Callen repeated

"Yep don't know why she didn't just give me an Irish name though"

"So where does Anasta come from"

"The same place my amazing skin tone and appetite and love of cooking does"

"And that would be"

"Greece"

"You're an Irish Greek"

"Boston born and raised Irish Greek, well my grandparents are, my dad was first generation American"

"Boston's a nice place" Callen replied he was so close and Grangers words were echoing in her head.

"Not many Irish Greeks in Boston, they're usually Irish Italians but we got on alright" Emme replied and moved closer to Callen and kissed him. The minute her lips touched his she moved back well at least tried to but she could seem to move "sorry, let us just forget I did that and put it down to the fact you are very handsome and I generally do the opposite of what I'm told not to do" that's when she felt Callen's hand on her waist and he pulled her back to him and he kissed her. Time seemed to fly by locked in Callen's embrace.

"What's my excuse" Callen said his voice a little hoarse

"You're taking pity on the new girl" Emme replied as Callen bushed his lips over her jaw she closed her eyes "I was warned to stay away from you"

"Really" Callen said now brushing his lips down her neck "by who"

"Granger" Emme said and that seemed to bring her back to Earth, she pushed back from Callen "this can't happen, it's going to end bad for both of us actually more likely just me not you" Emme said putting her gun away "I'll see you tomorrow agent Callen" and she hurried away leaving Callen where he stood.

She called Gibbs when she got home; he didn't answer, she didn't bother to leave a message. She got up to make herself a cup of tea but just ended up smashing her cup on the floor. It helped with emotions that had congealed in her chest making her feel like she was going to scream. Her phone rang it was Gibbs calling her back.

"Hey Gibbs"

"I wasn't sure if I should call back I thought I might be getting a dressing down"

"What" Emme asked confused "oh no it's okay I guess someone on the team needed to know, I kind of broke rule 12" Emme blurted that last part then mentally kicked herself

"With Callen"

"Well..." Emme started

"With Callen" Gibbs repeated

"Nothing happened I just kissed him but he kissed me back; I only did it because Granger told me to stay away from him and you know how I love it when authority figures tell me not to do something"  
"Why did he kiss you back Emme"

"Pity I would assume"  
"Never assume Emme"

"I think it would be safe to in this case, I only rang to tell you that because I need to tell someone but then I smashed by tea cup it helped but I'm okay now thanks for calling back"

"Okay then Emme" Gibbs replied "I'm here for you"

"Do you think Jarvis will allow me to come back to DC?"

"You're not running away again Emme"

"No, I'm meaning when Nate comes back; I don't want to go back to Boston there's too many bad memories there"

"I'll talk to Vance, but I got the feeling that Jarvis was putting you there permanently as an agent after Nate got back"

"God I hope not" Emme replied and realised it's probably late "I'll let you go Gibbs it's late thanks for listening to be ramble"

"Anytime Emme"

"Thanks" Emme replied and hung up. Emme followed the same routine of the previous morning and headed into work early and worked out in the gym before showering and finishing her work from the previous night. She got called up to ops for a brief at exactly 1pm. She avoided Callen's gaze when she walked in.

"Agent Anasta you will be going out into the field" Granger said "you fit the description of our guys ideal women"

"He likes women who forget to speak English, full of bullet holes and work for the government" Emme countered

"How do you forget to speak English" Deeks asked

"I can't believe that's all you got from that sentence" Sam said shaking his head

"I was raised trilingual sometimes I forget English is supposed to be my default" Emme replied Granger completely ignore the exchange

"You and Agent Callen will be going undercover for the next few days so we can try and track this guy's moves" Granger said as Nell brought a picture of Brennan O'Leary.

"You're tracking Brennan O'Leary, he's here in LA"

"You know him" Hetty asked

"Every cop knows Brennan O'Leary, Boston mobster with his foot still in the 'old ways', this is Brennan O'Leary III his father was taken out when I was in the academy and Brennan the 3rd had taken his place by the time I graduated"

"Did you ever cross paths with Mr O'Leary" Hetty asked

"No I was snapped up by the DEA 6 months into my first year on the force" Emme replied  
"You worked for the DEA" Callen asked

"For a time I did before I got snapped up by NCIS" Emme replied but didn't look at him

"We are tracking O'Leary because he was seen at the scene of the murders of petty officers Ryan O'Leary and Lane O'Callaghan" Granger said

"He's Ryan is Brennan's kid brother" Emme announced "wait did you say Lane O'Callaghan"

"You know him" Sam asked

"He's a kid from my neighbourhood he went to school with my sister he had a huge crush on her, right until she…" Emme realised what she was going to say "it seems strange for him to be hanging out with O'Leary, unless Ryan decided to clean up his act"

"You said you don't know O'Leary" Callen said

"I don't know him Agent Callen, but everyone from my neighbourhood know of the O'Leary's, but I know O'Callaghan or knew him"

"Well Brennan has already seen Deeks and Kensi, which is why you and Agent Callen are going under cover, we need you to get eyes on Brennan to see if it was him or if we need to bed worried about a Boston mob starting a war here" Granger said "you're be going under as a married couple, how's you Greek accent"

"Perfectly fine" Emme replied in a perfect mimic of her grandmother who hated it when Emme mimicked her which was why her Yiayia would call her Parrot.

"You and Callen are only doing recon nothing more" Granger said

"Now Mr Callen, Miss Anasta if you follow me to the wardrobe department we need to get your undercover wardrobes set"

"Nothing revealing I hope I don't want to show my bullet holes or anything else for that matter"

"Of course Miss Anasta" Hetty said with a smirk.

Emme and Callen were in the wardrobe department changing when Callen spoke to her.

"You didn't even flinch when Granger said you were going undercover" Callen said

"I've learnt how cover well, but there isn't really anything the big, we're just going to be watching him and I hope we get to take him down, for Lane's family if anything" Emme replied

"What if Lane was in the wrong"

"I doubt that he was, he's a good kid from a good family, and he had Navy blood; his family have been in the Navy for generations when he was going to enlist when he finished high school; I can't see him getting involved with mobsters not after..." Emme stopped talking then

"After what" Callen replied

"Nothing he's just not the type of kid that would get involved with scum like O'Leary" Emme snapped

"G, Emme you finished in there" Sam called

"Almost" Callen and Emme replied at the same time. Emme knew she was never going to get the dress Hetty had put her in that show her cleavage that she tried very hard to hide but she was glad that the bullet that had pierced one of her major arteries to her heart wasn't visible, the only thing wrong with the dress was the brightness of the colour and fact she couldn't wear a bra with it. She stepped out of her change room the same time Callen stepped out of his

"Ah can you zip me up please" Emme asked

"Sure" Callen answered Emme turned around "another tattoo Emme"

"It's a Celtic cross that my mum wore as necklace" Emme said as Callen traced it with one of his fingers. "Ah we should get out there"  
"Right yeah" Callen replied zipping up her dress

"Miss Anasta you are Saphira Jensen from Mykonos, and you are married to Gabriel Jensen, Mr Callen 12 months ago after meeting him in Mykonos, it was a short romance; Mr Jensen decided he couldn't leave without you"

"He's really punching above his weight" Kensi said

"Whey thanks Kensi" Emme laughed

"Anytime, I've got your back" Kensi replied

"What was it though, am I a good house wife, you know I cook and clean and have dinner ready for my husband when he comes home from work or was it something else" Emme asked  
"Well you are a very attractive woman, Miss Anasta you work that out for yourself" Hetty said smirking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emme & Callen Chapter 3**

They got settled in their cover house which was next door to Brennan O'Leary. 2 hours after they arrived they got their first visitor which was Brennan O'Leary's wife Pilar, Callen answered the door.

"Hi I'm Pilar O'Leary, my husband and I live next door" Emme heard Pilar say when Callen opened the door

"Hi I'm Gabriel Jensen" Callen said "And this is my wife Saphira" Callen said noticing Emme standing there, so Emme joined him at the door and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood" Pilar said she had a thick Bostonian accent "my husband wants to invite you guys to a little party we're having tonight, we've invited everyone"

"Sure we'd love to go; nice to meet all the neighbours" Callen said looking at Emme  
"I thought you said we were going to stay in" Emme said trying to sound seductive

"A couple hours won't hurt" Callen said and kissed Emme's forehead "it's our anniversary" Callen told Pilar

"Oh congratulations, well you can drop by anytime, party starts about 8, it's just smart casual" Pilar said

"Okay, we'll drop by sometime"  
"I don't want to ruin you plans or anything, but the invitation is there" Pilar said  
"Thanks, we might see you tonight" Callen replied

"Great I'll see you then" Pilar said before leaving

"The only thing that sucks about this having to mingle with human beings" Emme said flopping on the bed "wow this bed is comfortable" Emme said starting to fall asleep

"We need to get set for tonight" Callen said

"In a minute, this bed is really comfortable, come see" Emme said patting the other side of the bed; she felt the other side of the bed dip

"Hey it actually is" Callen said

"Well I'm sure it's better than a bed roll"

"How do you know that?"

"Heard it in the ladies" Emme mumbled she heard Callen chuckle before sleep took over.

She got woken up by a buzzing; she opened her eyes and saw her phone glowing on the bedside table. She was too comfortable to move; that's when she realised Callen's arm was draped around her; her phone buzzed again she reached for it and Callen pulled her in closer and he kissed her neck

"Stop moving" Callen mumbled

"We need to set up" Emme replied  
"Right" Callen said snuggling in closer

"Oh if the ladies knew Agent Callen was a snuggler, you'll have a line-up"

"Shut up" Callen mumbled into her shoulder "why was your phone buzzing"

"Texts from Nell; wants to make sure that we are set up to plant our eyes and ears"

"What time is it" Callen asked  
"5:45" Emme replied

"We've got time" Callen said as Emme's phone buzzed again

"No we don't Sam is bringing us outfits for tonight he'll be here in 10, we need to get up and make ourselves look like we have spent the last 4 hours sleeping together" Emme said forcibly removing Callen's hand and getting up. She pulled her hair up and changed into a pair of sweats and a singlet top and Callen changed out of his wrinkled shirt.

They were ready to go by 8:30 and arrived at the same time as some of the other guest.

"Oh Gabriel, Saphira you made it" Pilar said "come in, come in" she said beckoning them in. Callen and Emme were introduced to Brennan and a few of his friends and were allowed to wonder around the house by themselves and they both tried to surreptitiously scope out to places to place out bugs. Emme spotted Brennan's office on her 'trip' to the bathroom she told Callen when she came back. Callen covered her while Emme went in and placed a camera and a listening device; Emme was the one who got to do the planting because they were in her bag. They gave the party another half hour before heading home where they started their surveillance. Emme went to bed just after 2am and woke up at 6am; she was curled into Callen's side and an arm curled around her shoulder. She slipped out of his grip and changed into gym gear and left Callen a note to say where she was and went for a run; Emme was just running back to the house when Brennan stopped her at his mailbox

"Thanks for coming last night" Brennan said

"That is okay" Emme said remembering she was supposed to be Greek and English wasn't her strong point, "my husband and I enjoyed ourselves"

"That's great, where about are you from with that accent" Brennan asked  
"Mykonos, in the Greek Islands" Emme answered, it wasn't a lie her grandparents were originally from there

"I've been there, it's the party island" Brennan replied

"Yeah, we know how to party" Emme replied

"What brings you to the States" Brennan asked "why leave such a beautiful place"

"In today's climate" Emme laughed

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Greece is in a bit of trouble" Brennan agreed

"But I guess my husband weighed in a lot on my decision as well" Emme said as she watched Callen walk down the front steps"

"How long have you two been married" Brennan asked

"A year, it was our anniversary yesterday" Emme answered

"Oh well congratulations" Brennan said "I better let you get back inside; I wouldn't want him to think I'm trying to make a move on you"

"That won't do anyone any good"

"As long as he's keeping you well I think he's entitled to be very territorial especially with a young beautiful woman like yourself" Brennan said before walking up the path to his our house. She met Callen half way; he brushed his lip over hers.

"Everything okay" Callen asked

"Yeah just friendly chitchat" Emme replied "although he seems to think I'm a young woman who should be able to deal with her husband being territorial, I'm the same age as him"

"You don't look it"

"I don't look 31"

"No"

"Well you don't look 41"

"How do you…"

"I'm very smart" Emme said brushing her lips on his "I'm starving and I need to have a shower, make me some breakfast while I shower"

"Anything for my beautiful wife" Callen said giving her a chaste kiss

"I could get used to this" Emme said as Callen led her inside.

"Anything happening" Emme asked when she came into the kitchen after she finished in the shower

"Nope but the video and audio is working and so is the bug in his office phone, you work very quickly"

"I'm good at what I do"

"You are indeed"

"Wow bacon and eggs, do you want tea" Emme asked

"I've made some, I wouldn't say no to a cup"

"You drink tea, wow 1 thing I didn't know" Emme laughed

"Oh Emme Anasta doesn't know it all"

"I'm getting there Callen, you can't hide from me forever"

The next few days were quiet and Brennan didn't make any suspicious phone calls or have any suspicious visitors and Emme could feel herself starting to get into a routine which she knew she had to break. They were undercover what they were doing, how they were acting with each other wasn't real and when this was over they would go back to the way they were before, which was just as confusing but less complicated. Emme was beginning to think that they were going be undercover for a long time until one morning when she went for her morning run she had just passed the O'Leary house when there was a blood curdling scream. Emme ran around to the back of the house and saw Pilar standing frozen by the pool Emme could see that there was something there; when she got to Pilar she saw that it was Brennan lying face down in the pool, the O'Leary's house keeper had called the police and Callen came running.

"Are you okay" Callen asked Emme

"I'm fine" Emme replied softly "I'm not the one who just found their husband dead"

Callen and Emme got Pilar to go inside as the LAPD arrived and so did Kensi and Deeks. Pilar went from being a distraught wife to a wife full of rage.

"You" Pilar shouted at Kensi and Deeks "you come here and ask my husband if he killed his own brother and now he is dead" Pilar then fired off rapid Italian and slapped Deeks. Pilar was arrested for assaulting an officer and Callen and Emme were sent back to their house to await instructions.

They got the call to go back, they had found out who had killed Brennan, Ryan and Lane. It was Pilar's family they are a rival family to the O'Leary's who weren't too happy their daughter had left the family and joined a rival mob. What pissed Emme off the most was it was Pilar's Uncle who had killed her family and nearly killed her when she was 18. Her father had been the one to sign off on the dishonourable discharge of Pilar's uncle from the Navy so he took his revenge, just as it was announced that her father had taken retirement and was going home to Boston. She felt sick that she had been nice to the woman whose family had taken hers away. After they had gone through their debriefing Emme returned all her clothes to the wardrobe and went home.

She decided to make herself a cup of tea to try and cool her nerves but the minute she picked up the cup all the emotions that were filling her chest took over and she smashed the cup on the floor. She didn't even care that was her last cup.

There was a knock on her door, she walked over to her door and looked through the pep hole and it revealed Callen. She just stood there; he knocked again and spoke.

"Emme I know you're in there" Callen said through the door. She unlocked the door and opened it

"Yes Callen" Emme said

"I heard a crash"

"I smashed up cup" Emme said as Callen let himself in he turned to look at her "Greek custom" she said and closed the door and locked it

"You live in a long stay motel" Callen said

"Your point"

"It can't be very good living"

"Sure it's not my apartment in Boston, where I have actual hot running water but it is okay"

"You don't have hot water"

"It's not a necessity"  
"Ah hot water is necessity"

"Why are you here Callen" Emme snapped

"I came to check on you, you left so quickly"

"Yeah well I needed to get home"

"Is everything okay" Callen asked

"NO" Emme exploded "I was friendly to that bitch"

"Emme, Pilar didn't have anything to do with Lane's death"

"No but her family did" Emme shouted "just like her family had to do with the murder of him and my family"

"What"

"Pilar's uncle murdered my family… he almost killed me" Emme said

"What happened" Callen asked

"Pilar's uncle was dishonourably discharged from the Navy and it was my dad who signed off on it and when dad retired he got his revenge; I was lucky I had come home late from school he stabbed me but didn't have the time to make sure I was dead because he got disturbed by a former Gunny turned NCIS Agent who had come to Boston to see is old Navy buddy"

"Gibbs saved your life"

"Yeah, I went to live with him and finished going to school in DC and I decided then to go into the police force. Every decision I have made I've talked it over with Gibbs at his kitchen table" Emme said sitting down on her bed which was the only place to sit the room.

"Come and stay with me until you find a better place to live" Callen said looking around "you haven't even unpacked"

"No I didn't figure I was going to be here long"

"Well pack your stuff I have a spare room"

"You don't have furniture"

"I do I just don't use it"

"You are weird Agent Callen" Emme said as he moved closer to her and pulled her up from the bed.

"I'll keep my distance, if you want me to" Callen said before brushing his lips against hers

"Rule 12" Emme mumbled into the kiss

"What Gibbs doesn't know" Callen replied

"Maybe we should keep our distance"

"Maybe that would be a good idea, the spare room has a lock" Callen said resting his forehead against hers

"That's handy, but I don't think I would be a good idea for us to be under the same place"

"I promise to keep my distance; it will be nice to have someone else in the house"

"You just want me to cook and clean for you, don't you" Emme laughed

"What?" Callen said in mock horror "more like keep an eye on you for Gibbs"

"Callen we can't live together"

"We can" Callen replied "I have my space and you'll have your own space, I will help you find a new place"

"Okay"

"Okay let's pack your stuff up"

All her stuff fitted into Emme's car and she followed Callen from her place to his and all her stuff was packed into Callen's spare room within hours and they were sitting on Callen's lounge room floor eating Chinese takeaway and drinking beer.

"Thanks for this Callen" Emme said

"It's okay I've got you" Callen replied

"I'm going to go take a shower" Emme said going to get up but she lost balance and fell on top of him.

"I've got a feeling of Déjà Vu" Callen laughed Emme buried her head into his neck and pressed a kiss there

"Oh did I elbow you again, I think I have had too much to drink" Emme said as she kissed up his neck to his jaw.

"Yeah probably" Callen chuckled as he flipped them so he was on top "I'll help you to the shower, it might clear your head"

"That will be grand" Emme replied a little giggly. Of course because Callen had helped her to the shower she didn't have any clean clothes to change into so she wrapped the only towel in the bathroom around her tightly and went to make the dash to her room and was met by Callen who was just coming down the hall he just seemed to stop and stare.

"I didn't have any clean clothes to change into" Emme said walking to the door of what was now her room which happened to be where Callen had stopped

"The shower clear your head" Callen asked

"Yeah it did a little" Emme replied "I'm going to go to bed; I really need to get some sleep"

"Okay then, goodnight" Callen said kissing her forehead

"Goodnight" Emme replied

_She was back in Boston again staring at her father dead on the lounge room floor. The guy came out of nowhere and the knife was in her stomach, she tried to scream, but her throat was constricted in fright she fell to her knees, she can hear someone calling her name but it's distorted like her head is underwater._

"_Emme" the voice calls "come back to me, come on Emme wake up". She's drifting further into the black abyss._

She sat up in bed her hand on Callen's throat realising she let go recoiled away from him.

"You're okay now, you're safe" Callen said reaching for her "you're okay; it was the nightmare about you when your parents were killed". Emme nodded she realised she was shaking and that her whole body was drenched in sweat.

"I need to change" Emme mumbled getting out bed but she was tangled in the sheets so she fell out she couldn't hold it in any longer; she let the racking sobs that always came after that particular nightmare flow free. Callen picked her up off the floor and cradled her in his arms as she wept.

She woke up curled into Callen, like they'd fallen asleep while talking; he had held her while she cried her heart out over the nightmare that was her family's murder. She felt Callen's lips on her forehead so she knew he was awake.

"What day is it" Emme whispered her voice extremely hoarse from all the crying

"Saturday" Callen replied

"No work today, right"

"Nope" Callen replied and then his phone rang from somewhere "damn it" he hissed as he pulled back the covers letting in the chilly air and got out of the bed. Emme curled under the cover to keep herself warm but the bed was slowly going cold without Callen's body heat. He came back answering a text on his phone and hers.

"Just letting Sam and Nell know that we're busy, I'm helping you look for apartments" Callen said

"Oh and they won't find that suspicious" Emme reply was muffled from where she was buried under the covers; she heard Callen laugh.

"How old are you 5" Callen said still laughing slightly

"Yes" Emme replied in her best kid voice, which made him laugh again

"Nell says there are some nice apartments near her place" Callen said

"Are you reading my messages Agent Callen?"

"So what if I am"

"Crap I just remembered I made appointments to go and check out some apartments for today" Emme groaned

"What time" Callen asked pulling back the covers and getting back into bed

"I think the first one was for 10:30, check my calendar"

"Yeah 10:30am with Wendy Chen"

"That's the one, what time is it"

"9"

"Eugh why are people up this early on weekends"

"Because it's a routine"

"Screw routine" Emme mumbled "I probably look like I slept upside down in a tree, because silly me went to bed with wet hair". Callen really laughed then. "Shut it you and Number 2 all over, my lovely Greek hair is a menace, which is why I always wear it pulled back"

"Well it looks fine give it a brush and I'm sure it will be fine" Callen said

"Men" Emme scoffed "I better go and get ready so look respectable and I can have a look at these places, I really should catch up with Nell too"

"You and she worked together before"

"Yeah with Nate 3 years ago the mission before I took 4 bullets to the stomach" Emme said she only noticed then that Callen wasn't wearing a shirt; she could see his scars. She didn't even know what she was doing until she had done it; she straddled Callen to get a closer look and the scars from bullets that almost took his life.  
"Are you comfortable there?"

"Hmm, what"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Oh gosh" Emme giggled "sorry, I read the report into your shooting, because I had too but it's another thing entirely to see the aftermath"

"I know the feeling" Callen replied and he flipped which wasn't that hard because Emme is as light as a feather

"You read my incident reports"

"Yes"

"How"

"Co-team leader, I have certain privileges"

"And those would be" Emme started but he silenced her with a kiss which started out firm but slowly turn soft and sensual "Really do need to get up Callen" Emme said when they finally took a breath "I could go for some breakfast"

"You're right, this was going to fast"  
"Yeah a little, not that I didn't enjoy it"

They both got out of bed; Emme got dressed and fixed her hair while Callen went and showered. They went to a nice diner near Callen's house for breakfast and were having so much fun that they were running later for Emme's first appointments. The first house they checked out was nice; a lot of the house had just been refurbished and the rent was a little steep but it was a 3 bedrooms 2 bath; Emme could afford it she thought. The second place was better; 2 bedrooms 1 bath, the rent was more reasonable and it was just down the road from Nell. Callen got a call from Sam begging him to come and babysit his daughter because he and Michelle need to go out.

"I can drop you off at home" Callen said

"No it's okay, I'll go by and see Nell and I'll see you back at the house" Emme replied

"Are you sure"

"Callen" Emme said firmly

"Okay I'll see you at home"

"Yes" Emme replied and Callen kissed her firmly on the mouth _erm what was that _Emme thought to herself.

"You've got yourself a keeper there dear" the elderly neighbour said to her

"Yeah, I think I do" Emme replied smiling

"New to the area" The woman asked

"I am, I'm originally from Boston, but the Mister is from LA" Emme replied  
"Ah so you'd be Irish then"

"Isn't everyone from Boston, Irish" Emme replied that made the old lady chuckle "my mother was from Galway"

"Is she a Galway Girl?"

"Ah yeah actually she is, with her black hair and blue eyes"

"I do love those Celtic Thunder boys"

"Yes, they are a great export; I better get a move on"

"Of course dear; young folk usually don't both to talk to old folk like me"

"You're not old and any way I was raise to be respectful of everybody"

Emme walked the few houses down to Nell's house; Nell was just leaving her apartment with Kensi.

"Hey Emme, I though you and Callen were looking at houses" Nell said

"You and Callen are looking at houses" Kensi asked shocked

"No; well yes he's helping me look for a new place; my place's hot water is very temperamental" Emme replied

"You should have said" Kensi said "I have a spare room you could have used"

"It's okay I think I've found a new place" Emme replied

"We're going to the mall, did you want to come with us" Nell asked

"I don't want to intrude" Emme answered

"No you're not" Kensi replied "we're having a girls day out; come on it will be fun"

Emme hadn't had so much fun since her last day out with Ziva and Abby which was a long time ago; she got her nails done in a colour that was almost the same and her own eye colour and bought so many clothes which in all honestly she needed them, most of her clothes were clothes made for DC and Boston weather not LA.

"I can give you a lift home if you like Emme" Kensi offered

"Nah it is okay, I'll catch a cab; thanks for today though guys I needed it I haven't had this much tiering fun in a very long time" Emme replied.

Callen wasn't home yet when Emme got home. So she went and looked for a washing machine and she found one; it looked brand new she text Callen and asked him if it worked.

_**Does the washing machine work? -EA**_

_**Yeah it does, never been used though, you planning on doing some laundry? -G**_

_**Yeah I've got some clothes in desperate need to me washed –EA**_

_**Well it works, I don't know if there is anything to wash it with I usually use a laundromat –G**_

_**Well I'll just go buy some; are you going to be home for dinner? –EA**_

_**Okay then, I should be home in about 30, are you going to make dinner? –G**_

_**Well I'm thinking about it –EA**_

Emme headed to the nearest supermarket to buy a few things which turned into a lot of things and Callen still wasn't home when she got back. So she put away the groceries and started cooking dinner; she was surprised that his kitchen was fully stocked with everything (except food). She then got a text from Callen

_**Going to be a little later than expected, Sam's been held up should be home by 7 –G**_

_Perfect _Emme thought _enough time to make dinner and have it ready for when he gets home._

"Oh god" Emme said out loud "I've turned into a house wife". Emme went on making dinner Moussaka with Potatoes (because she hated eggplant). Once it was in the oven she set the timer on her phone and went to sort through her new clothes into piles: white, dark and light colours; she didn't want her colours to run. She was just making a salad when Callen got home he went straight to the fridge and went to pull out a beer but pulled out the wine Emme had bought; he looked exhausted.

"I see you stocked the fridge with real food" Callen said looking at the wine "what's cooking it smells great"

"Moussaka" Emme replied

"Moussaka" Callen repeated

"It's delicious, you'll shut up and eat it" Emme said "can you open that and get the Moussaka out of the oven"

"Sure" Callen replied rummaging around in a draw until he got the bottle opener. He opened the wine which was a Pinot Noir, (it was the wine her parents always had when they had Moussaka for dinner) with ease and got the Moussaka out of the oven.

"You really do know how to cook" Callen said "I thought you were joking about the cooking"

"I wouldn't be a good Irish/Greek girl if I didn't know how to cook" Emme replied getting plates out of the cupboard and served up the food.

"You are an amazing cook" Callen said after his first bite

"Thanks" Emme replied she only blushed faintly thank goodness

"What did you and Nell get up to"

"Nell, Kensi and I went to the mall and did girl things"

"I can see that; that's a lovely shade of blue, so do they know you're staying with me"

"No I caught a cab back and I didn't mention it"

"You don't want people to know"

"It's probably for the best; Granger already thinks there is something going on"

"What is going on between us?"

"If I knew that Callen I would tell you, but I have no idea"

After dinner Emme started doing her washing so all that needed to be done in the morning was hang it out on the clothes line, she'd picked up some clothes pegs when she was in the supermarket. She washed a lot of Callen's clothes; after all it wasn't like she was going to ignore them and he was letting her stay with him rent free. It was nearly midnight when Emme finished doing the laundry and it was all ready and waiting to be hung out the next day. Emme went and brushed her teeth; which is what she usual did before bed anyway but even more so tonight with the garlic and wine she'd had. She ran into Callen as she left the bathroom.

"I was just coming to find you" Callen said

"Why" Emme replied

"Well you were so quiet I didn't know where you were"

"I was just doing stuff and if you've got any dirty clothes you're too late I've already done the washing"

"I think the only things 'dirty' are the clothes I'm wearing"

"Well that's okay then, I'm going to go to bed I'm totally wipe from today's activities, so goodnight G"

"Goodnight" Callen replied and he pulled her in and kissed her slowly. She was so drawn into the kiss that she didn't even notice that they starting gravitating towards her room leaving a trail of clothes in the wake.


End file.
